El peso de la verdad
by Racg22
Summary: DH Spoilers.¿Qué pasó por la cabeza de Severus Snape la noche en la que Ginny, Neville y Luna intentaron robar la espada de Gryffindor? Ligero SS/LE


Aquí vamos otra vez. He tenido un largo tiempo de inactividad en la página que no debe preocupar a los posibles lectores de mi historia "La vida. Sin más" Sigo con ella, lo que ocurre es que me estoy centrando en escribirla toda para poder subirla lo más rápido posible. Muchas gracias por leer. Los reviews serán bien recibidos, incluidas criticas constructivas...insisto en lo de constructivas, al fin y al cabo todos queremos aprender, ¿no? Un abrazo. Obviamente nada de esto me pertenece...

**El peso de la verdad.**

-Ha sido muy valiente por su parte.- Decía un hombre de larga barba blanca y gafas de media luna que se sentaba en una butaca dentro de un cuadro. Albus Dumbledore escuchó el bufido que profirió su interlocutor.- ¿Tú no lo crees, Severus?

- Ciertamente no. Han sido temerarios e imprecisos.- Respondió Severus Snape. Su mirada no se centraba en el cuadro a su espalda sino en la espada que tenía entre sus manos. Su cara reflejaba cierta tensión por lo acontecido apenas media hora antes.-¿Cómo han podido saber que era importante?- Preguntó esta vez girándose hacia el antiguo director. Dumbledore le miró con curiosidad por encima de sus gafas.

-Bueno, a mí no me resulta extraño que lo hayan hecho.- Repuso el hombre sin más. Snape, cuya expresión intentaba mantener más o menos uniforme, frunció ligeramente el ceño de tal manera que la curvatura de su nariz se hizo ligeramente más pronunciada.- A ti tampoco debería extrañarte, Severus. Conoces perfectamente a las tres personas a las que has castigado esta noche, además de salvarles la vida, he de añadir.- Snape se pasó una mano por el pelo desordenándolo ligeramente y soltando un suspiro de frustración mientras se dejaba caer en la silla del director.

- Por eso precisamente han sido imprudentes. Se supone que soy el Mortífago de confianza del Señor Tenebroso. Y que puedo llamar a los Carrow como si fuesen perros de presa para acabar con ellos. Para despedazarlos…

-Cierto, Severus. Pero ellos tienen algo que ni tu supuesta lealtad al Señor Tenebroso ni los Carrow pueden quitarles.- Razonó Dumbledore.- Esos chicos han pasado por muchísimas más cosas que cualquier otro chico de su edad. Tú, a su edad, si bien tenías tu grupo de amigos…

-No eran mis amigos.- Replicó Snape ligeramente molesto.

- Es verdad. Disculpa a este viejo retrato. El caso es que tú a su edad seguías inmerso en tus estudios. El joven Longbottom, por su parte, ha tenido que lidiar desde pequeño con ver a sus pobres padres en aquel terrible lugar de San Mungo sin posibilidad de recuperación. Su complejo de inferioridad ha sido siempre enormemente pesado para alguien tan joven. Y ese complejo y su falta de confianza en sí mismos no se derrumbaron hasta que no entró en escena cierto joven.- Severus se levantó de la silla en el momento en el que Dumbledore empezó a hablar sobre Longbottom. Paseaba por el despacho con una mirada de impaciencia en sus ojos mientras la capa se movía a su compás.- La señorita Lovegood ha sido una persona maltratada por la mayoría de sus compañeros ante sus ideas originales y sus creencias desviadas de la convención social, lo que no impide que la joven sea capaz de mantener un juicio de valores perfectamente equilibrado y que sea una excelente bruja con un poder ciertamente remarcable.- Snape había cogido la espada que habían intentado robar y la observaba mientras Dumbledore seguía hablando.- Por último, aunque no por ello menos importante, se encuentra la señorita Weasley, una bruja extremadamente poderosa para su edad y con un largo historial de desgracias familiares todas ellas fundamentadas sobre la figura de tu supuesto amo. Severus, ¿no crees que estos chicos se agarrarían a un clavo ardiendo con tal de liberarse de lo que aquí está pasando? Y aún más importante, ¿no harías tú lo mismo?- Dumbledore le miró con media sonrisa de satisfacción que irritaba de manera desmedida al actual director. Snape, miró fijamente el retrato con una expresión extraña en la cara. Como una mueca apenas descifrable.

-Yo ya tuve mi oportunidad de hacerlo, Dumbledore. Y la perdí, ¿recuerdas?- Replicó amargamente.- Pero volvamos de nuevo al intento de robo. No puedo retrasar mucho más hablar con él.- Dumbledore asintió en señal de conocimiento.

- Bien, Severus, debes llamarle en los próximos cinco minutos y contarle lo sucedido asegurando que los implicados recibirán justo castigo. Estate completamente seguro de que él vea la espada y asegurate de que, cuando intente ponerla a buen reacudo, conseguir que seas tú quien lo haga. Esto es muy importante y de ello depende nuestro triunfo. Ya fue un error que Rufus la confiscara y no podemos retrasar más a Harry.- Severus le miró alternativamente a él y a la espada.

- Con el debido respeto, pero aún no veo como puede ayudar la Espada de Gryffindor a Potter.

-Eso es algo, Severus, que debe permanecer entre Harry y yo. Por lo menos hasta que sea el momento preciso.- Snape gimió de indignación.

-¡Todo esto es muy tortuoso, Dumbledore!- Exclamó el director perdiendo los estribos.- ¡Me repugnan algunas de las cosas que tengo que hacer y aborrezco la mayoría! ¡Los castigos que me veo obligado a imponer son crueles y sanguinarios y algunos de los críos más pequeños no los pueden soportar y lloran y patalean pidiendo perdón por cosas que no han hecho y reclamando constantemente volver a casa! ¡La mayor parte del tiempo noto las miradas de odio, repulsión y asco que me muestran mis colegas y el desdén y el desprecio de los alumnos!- Snape suspiró intentando calmarse, se pasó la mano izquierda por la cara mientras en la derecha aún mantenía la espada de Gryffindor.- Muchas veces siento nauseas por las noches y no ceno. Apenas duermo. Todo esto está empezado a resultar condenadamente intrincado, Dumbledore. Espero que sea para bien.- Esperó a la respuesta de su mentor, pero no la recibió. Cuando volvió a girarse para enfrentarse a él y exigirle respuestas, el viejo mago se había levantado de su asiento y le miraba a través de las gafas con los ojos aguados.

-Entiendo tu frustración, Severus. Aunque no te lo creas yo la he sufrido de manera parecida. Hace tantos años ya que me había olvidado de lo que se sentías hasta que has explotado.- Dumbledore bajó el tono de voz.- Severus. Severus, escúchame bien porque esto es importante. Una vez hayas conseguido que el Señor Tenebroso te confíe la seguridad de la espada debes hacer un duplicado y mandar el duplicado a donde quiera que elija él. Mientras tanto deberás guardar la espada en un lugar seguro hasta que llegue el momento apropiado.- El hombre asintió mientras dejaba en si escritorio la pesada espada.- Las cosas están yendo medianamente bien, Severus. Has jugado tan bien tu papel que has conseguido engañar a todo el mundo. Y lo que has hecho hoy…bueno, ya te he dicho que muy probablemente hayas salvado la vida de esos tres chicos.- Severus esbozó una mueca que podría confundirse con una sonrisa.

- Parecían bastante extrañados de que les enviara con Hagrid, ¿no es cierto?

Varias horas más tarde, Severus Snape se encontraba en su cuarto, sentado frente a su escritorio y con el rostro surcado por distintas lágrimas que intentaba, en vano, contener. En su mano derecha sostenía una fotografía de una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes de unos 20 o 21 años que reía alegremente de algo que no aparecía en la foto. Con la mano izquierda, el Director de Hogwarts acariciaba unas cartas con una letra característica con unas g's que reconocería en cualquier lugar. No hacía ni un año que había corregido trabajos con esas ges, que sin embargo no eran iguales para él. No lo eran porque eran de Harry Potter, y no de Lily Evans. Pasaba el pulgar una y otra vez por las palabras "Querido Severus" o "Un abrazo".

Todo aquello se le hacía muy cuesta arriba. Demasiado. No sólo el llevar el castillo bajo un doble rasero imposible de discernir. No podía soportar la idea de tener que entregar al hijo de Lily Evans en bandeja de plata. No. No después de todo lo que había costado mantenerlo a salvo. Y sin embargo así tenía que ser. Por eso lloraba. Lloraba una y otra vez, todas las noches, rogando y deseando que aquello no fuese más que un mal sueño. Otra vez iba a fallarle a Lily. Otra vez fallaría al protegerla. Fallaría al proteger una parte de ella. Sólo esperaba que Lily supiera que todo lo que había hecho desde el momento en el que empezó a espiar para Dumbledore, había sido o para protegerla a ella, o para proteger al chico. Ahora lo tenía todo claro. Ojalá. Ojalá ella siguiese viva aunque estuviera con Potter. Para él eso era ya irrelevante. Por lo menos hubiese estado viva. A salvo. Lástima que no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello antes.


End file.
